Adrianne
by CaptianKate
Summary: This oneshot follows the path of Adrianne Agreste and her crush along with her secret double life as Chat Noir. Genderbent! Oneshot! Complete!


**So this is just a one shot for Miraculous Ladybug. I most likely won't write any new chapters for this story unless I get inspired to write more. If anyone would like to continue this, they're free too as long as you pm me and let me know so I can read it. Anywhooo, onto the story!**

There wasn't a single soul in all of Paris, possibly all of Europe, who didn't know who Marion Dupain was. The only son of Thomas and Sabine Depain, the owners of Les Meilleures Pastries and Cheng Designs. The most world renowned pastry and fashion companies in all of Europe. Luckily for her, Adrianne Agreste shared classes with the heir. That way she could stare at him all she wanted. Now Adrianne wasn't the shy type. She usually raised her hand during class. Spoke out against things she didn't agree with. And participated in a majority of class activities in and out of school.

However, when she was around Marion Dupain, she felt a little weak in the knees.

Ok, very weak in the knees.

Adrianne was a model, so she was usually around some very attractive people.

But Marion was different from them.

The boy was incredible. He was intelligent. The top of their class and class representative ever since he had decided Chlo Bourgeois couldn't handle the position and calmly convinced the son of the mayor to resign. He even played sports. The head of the school rugby team. One of the few people he spent time with was his second in command to the team and best friend, Alyon. The son of a very highly spoken of master chef. Alyon wasn't very similar to Marion. While the blue-black haired boy was calm and collected, Alyon was a fairly loud boy. He was like Adrianne in a way. Confident, he was loud and proud and was always talking. But somehow he was one of the few people that Adrianne had seen cause Marion to smile.

Adrianne liked his smile.

However, as skilled as he was in everything else, there was something that only Alyon, his parents and Adrianne had the pleasure of knowing.

Marion didn't know how to cook.

He knew plenty about science and literature. Running a business. Sports. He even knew some sewing and fashion. But the boy had no idea how to cook.

Adrianne only found out because she had been assigned as his partner in cooking for school. The boy had stopped her after the two had finished washing their hands and putting their aprons on.

"Adrianne. A moment, please."

Another thing Adrianne loved about the boy, he was a complete gentleman. Very respectful. He always acted as if he were in a business meeting. However, his politeness wasn't what Adrianne was focusing on. It was his hand gently laid on her shoulder.

"As much as it pains me to say, I'm not fairly skilled in cooking. It would be very much appreciated if you would aid me in this course."

"O-Of course, Marion! I'd love to help!" Adrianne squeaked, trying her best to act normal.

During the course of the class, Adrianne had explained as much as she could to Marion, who had a focused look as his mind whirred to piece together the enigma that was cooking. Adrianne loved watching him. During class, he usually had a pair of glasses on as he worked but now, the neat, clean cut boy was only wearing his jeans along with fancy black shoes and a white button, long sleeved shirt with a dark purple sweater on top. She could stare at him all day. Thanks to all the magazine pictures she had cut out of him taped to her wall at home and sharing a class with him, she could.

She didn't have to worry about her mother when it came to her crush on Marion since her mother wanted her to marry into wealth and with the companies the Dupain family had control of, she could.

But she wasn't interested in marrying Marion Dupain for his families wealth, like a certain red haired demoness. She didn't even know him when she had first met him, to her friend, Nina's surprise. She hadn't known who he was, only about the businesses his family owned but who was she to connect the two together. It was only after the two girls had gone to one of the Les Meilleures Pastries locations for lunch that Adrianne had found out due to her confusion as to why everyone was so stuck on the thought that Marion Dupain was in class with them.

"How can you not know who Marion Dupain is?!" Her best friend, Nina had exclaimed. "Don't you model for Cheng Designs catalogs?"

"Cheng Designs? Of course, I've modeled for them a few times but what does Marion have to do with them?" Adrianne asked.

"Well Cheng Designs is partially owned by Sabine Cheng, who ended up giving ownership to Thomas Dupain when they got married. Marion is their son."

Adrianne froze. That's who Marion was? How hadn't she been able to figure that out? She had met the boy a during a couple of shoots when Marion had accompanied his father.

Needless to say, the girl spent the rest of that day questioning her life.

Of course, when it came to night time, she had another boy in her life she had a little bit of a crush on.

Beetlebug.

Of course, she'd never tell him that.

Beetlebug had an interesting personality.

Where Marion was constantly serious and always seeming like he was trying to absorb new information, Beetlebug had two different modes.

He had his silly, goofy, flirty mode and then there was his more serious mode that only showed itself during battles.

"Hello, kitty cat. Pleasure as always to be graced with your beauty." Beetlebug grinned, bowing to the girl as she landed on the roof next to him.

Beetlebugs uniform had a ladybug pattern over his torso with black for the bottom half of his uniform and his shoulder pads. His mask also had the ladybug pattern to it. His miraculous was a pair of earrings that Adrianne was infuriated by because she would think that they would make it easier to find his civilian form but alas, it did not.

When Adrianne transformed, her long blonde hair was moved to two high pig tails with cat ears in front of them. Her uniform was entirely black and along with her black mask, green eyes and clawed gloves, a belt tail hung from her waist. The only problem with her uniform was the chest area. She wasn't ashamed to have a fairly large cleavage but she would give anything to be able to have her top be a little less revealing. Her miraculous was a slender silver ring she kept around her middle finger.

Anywho, Beetlebug.

"Good to see you too, bugaboo, but what'd you call me for? We're not supposed to have patrol tonight." Adrianne said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well, that's the thing, kitty cat." Beetlebug shrugged. "With how much more often Hawkmoth has been sending out akuma's, it's not a bad plan to have more patrol nights. I've been thinking we'd have some day patrols too."

"Patrol during the day? I don't think that's a good idea, bugaboo. We've both got school and daily activities. It'd be harder to keep our identities secret. Unless you're planning on telling me who you are."

"No, it was a bad idea. We'll just stick with nightly patrols." Beetlebug said, a hand on his chin.

Adrianne knew the boy well enough to know he was silently berating himself for the poor plan.

"I'm sure this was just an elaborate plan you created just to see me." Adrianne said, trying to casually lighten the mood.

"Of course, kitty cat. I take every moment I can to admire your beauty." Beetlebug responded, taking Adrianne's hand in his and grinning at her as he leaned down to kiss her hand.

There was no way he would ever find out that that look made her a little weak in the knees. She rolled her eyes and removed her hand, shaking her head slightly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"How about we run around for a couple hours and call it a night?" She suggested.

Beetlebug's eyes lit up as he smiled at her, a hint of goofiness to his face.

"Wanna play tag?" He asked.

"What? No, that's a kids game. We're not kids. That's redicu- tag! You're it!" Adrianne exclaimed, running off and using her staff to launch off the buildings.

The rest of the night had been a nice break for Adrianne as she spent time with her partner.

The following morning, however.

Adrianne groaned as she climbed out of her mothers car and started walking towards the school.

"May-may!"

Adrianne had to keep from growling as she watched Marion get hugged by Natalie Kurtzberg. The red haired demoness. Marion didn't seem to mind her constant flirty and clingy attitude whenever they were around each other but Adrianne wanted to say he wasn't comfortable around her.

"Hello, Natalie. You're fairly cheerful this morning in comparison to our other classmates." Marion said, not returning the hug the red head had caught him in.

"Of course I'm cheerful, may-may. I get to see you today!" Natalie smiled, releasing the boy's torso to wrap her arms around his arm, reaching down to hold his free hand.

Adrianne would be lying if she said she was pretty close to running over and shoving the red head off her crush. Had Nina not greeted her at that moment, she probably would have.

"Calm down, girl. He's just super nice! They've been friends since they were kids, apparently. They're not dating." Nina calmed her. "Let's head to class."

Adrianne nodded and followed behind Marion and Natalie to class.

Luckily Natalie was only a bother to Marion. She was a shy sweetheart otherwise. She sat as close as she could to him in class which was right across the aisle from him. Whenever there was a partner project they had to work on, it seemed like Natalie and Alyon were in competition to get to Marion first.

However, it usually ended up with Alyon pairing with him as Marion would mention that Natalie was more of a distraction to him than a helpful partner. But today, their teacher decided he'd pick the partners.

"This project will be due in two weeks. I have decided who will be partners."

Adrianne glanced down at Marion, who was looking down at his textbook but she knew he was listening. Nina bumped her shoulder against Adrianne's and grinned at her, making it very clear that she was having the same thoughts as her.

' _I hope I get paired with Marion_ '

"Marion, you'll be partnered with Adrianne." Monsieur Bustier said before going down the list of the other partners.

A quick glance over to Natalie showed she was silently fuming in her spot as she got partnered with Kim. Adrianne smiled down at Marion, and tried to ignore her rapidly heating cheeks as he turned and nodded to her. After Monsieur Bustier gave the rest of the partners, he explained that the rest of the class time would be spent freely conversing the project between partners. Alyon got paired with Nina so Nina and Marion simply switched seats in order to sit with their partners. Nina managed to give Adrianne's arm a reassuring squeeze before getting up.

"I believe the first thing we should do is exchange numbers in order to communicate in between classes." Marion explained, taking out his phone.

"R-Right." Adrianne nodded, taking out her phone as well and handing it to the boy, completely forgetting about-

"Interesting choice for the home screen picture." Marion commented.

-the picture of the very boy that was holding the phone that was acting as her home screen picture.

The picture was of a photo that accompanied the interview that was in Young Entrepreneur Weekly from a couple weeks ago. The boy was looking at the camera whilst adjusting his glasses with one hand and holding a phone in the other hand. His face showed intelligence without the look of arrogance that usually came with others that appeared in Young Entrepreneur weekly.

"I recall this interview. There seemed to be an abundance of questions revolving around my love life. It was quite troubling. One would think that the writers would be more interested in the current position of my families business and how I would eventually take over." Marion explained as he put his number in her phone and handed it back to her. Taking his own in his hand. "Alright, this project topic is about the different Beetlebugs and Chat Noir's throughout time. I believe we are also to use books from the library instead of the internet. When would be a good time for us to go to the library?"

"U-um, how about thursdays? My mother usually gives me those days after school to work on school work. We could just go over after school and get dinner afterwards." Adrianne explained, a majority of her attention focused on not letting herself stutter.

"That would work. I'll need to move some things around in my schedule in order to get Thursday nights free but it won't be a problem." Marion explained before standing from the desk as the bell rang. "See you tomorrow."

Adrianne could only watch as the boy walked out, Natalie rushing forward and clinging to his arm as he did. Nina waved at Alyon as he left, following behind the bluenette boy.

"Adrianne, are you frozen in shock from having been partnered with your crush?" Nina asked, waving her hand in front of the blonde's face.

Adrianne was too lost in thought as she did however, too focused on something she had seen as Marion stood and left.

Marion had earrings.


End file.
